This invention relates to apparatus for positioning an optical element at selected locations along an optical path.
In typical positioners for optical elements, the optical element rides on a carriage which moves along an optical axis and a motor is connected to drive the carriage between selectable positions along this axis. Prior positioners have had disadvantages such as relatively large mass, long response time and high cost that have made them disadvantageous or entirely impractical for various applications.